


The Royal Quarters

by HardingHightown



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardingHightown/pseuds/HardingHightown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siba Cadash and Thom Rainier return to the Winter Palace after the defeat of Corypheus. PWP smut, loosely following on from Wicked Tongues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Quarters

Her fingers were, for the first time, unable to pick the lock at speed. Ranier stood behind her, keeping guard as her fingers shook. At least, that was what he was supposed to be doing...  
"You having trouble, Cadash?"

"I'd have less trouble if you got your hands off my tits."

He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, and instead pulled his fingers to the top of her head, winding in her hair. It was your idea to bring me here."  
"A decision I hope not to regret. Keep standing guard. I don't wish to expain this to any of Celene's men."

She had been certain from the start that she was going to bring Thom Rainier back to the Winter Palace. Empress Celene had invited her to attend court within days of Corypheus' defeat, and Siba knew it was as much an act of dominance as it was an act of celebration. Celene was a good ally, but still a slippery one. She didn't want to give her any way of increasing her control over the Inquisition.

The gasps when Siba walked in with the unmasked traitor were a delight for her, but she knew they pained Thom badly. She felt his arm shake as they were presented to the court, but still he walked with her. Still he joined her in silence as she took her private audience with the Empress, still he stayed silent after a jibe about the nature of their relationship. "The Inquisitor took herself a prize from Orlais in return for the help she so graciously provided the nation." Those were Celene's words. And Siba took them, made it clear.

Thom Rainier was hers, her reward, her prize. Orlais would burn before she'd give him over to their justice.

Her fingers still shook as she turned her pin in the lock again. The pick was almost there, so close, but the adrenaline from the evening (combined with the delicious fruity red she'd had over the dinner) were dulling her talents somewhat.

"Andraste's tits, woman. Get a move on or they'll notice we've gone."

"Let them notice. This is my night. I will celebrate how I see fit."

"I doubt her excellence will see it that way."

"Her excellence can suck on my Marcher hide. She's had her fun with me this evening."

His hands found their way back down to her breasts, squeezing them ruefully and interrupting her rhythm again. "I can just image that. You taking the Empress to her quarters. Showing her the full power of the Inquisition..."

"You dirty old man."

"I reckon you've thought on it."

"Well I'm thinking of it now... hands off me, Ranier. You'll have you dues in a moment."

The pin clicked in place, and with a satisfying click the door came open.

"After you, My Lady."

She growled as she entered Celene's apartments. "What have I told you about calling me-"

He overtook her in an instant, lifting her up and pinning her to the door to shut it. His mouth was on hers, his beard rough against her face and his tongue parting her lips. She wanted to melt into it. But that was not what this was about...

She pulled away, her breath already coming in rags. "Put me down, Rainier."

"Or what, Mistress Cadash?"

"Or you will be turned over to Orlais for their judgement. Don't think that's not Celene's agenda. She wants you almost as much as I do, though I doubt you'll have half as much fun with her..."

Slowly, he lowered her to the floor, her body sliding against hers in a way that made the bulge in his trousers impossible to ignore. She pulled at the sash on his uniform, turning him against the door, and slowing rubbed her palm over his straining erection.

"You have behaved impeccably, Rainier," she said in a voice darker than she'd anticipated. She undid the lowest buttons on his jacket, and gently untied his breeches, giving her just enough space. "You kept your cool. Kept your mouth from running. Stood by my side proudly. I think that's earned you something..."

With ease, she slipped her hand through the opening in the front of his trousers, easily slipping past his smallclothes, wrapping her fingers around his rock-hard cock and earning a deep, throaty groan. She chuckled slightly to herself. This man... Rainier, _her_ Rainier, this man she loved wildly. This man with his dirty laugh, his base thoughts, his desire to follow her...

She stroked him gently, looking up to see his blue eyes darkened and his tongue darting quickly over his lips. She squeezed slightly, letting her finger rub over the tip of his cock, feeling the slight wetness there.

"How long have you been hard for me, Rainier? How long has this," she added, pulling him free from his trousers and placing the lightest of kisses on the tip, "How long has this been on your mind?"

"From the moment you took me to Celene," he confessed, his voice hoarse with want. "From the moment you showed me off in front of her. From the moment you said- Maker's balls, woman!"

Her wetted bottom lip gently grazed his glans as she looked up with wide eyes. "You were saying, Rainier? From the moment I said...?"

"From the moment you said that I was yours. That I belonged to your Inquisition. That Orlais had no hold on me. That I was yours."

"You are mine."

She ran her tongue from the tip of his cock to the base, causing him to slam a closed fist against the door and close those beautiful blue eyes to her. She gave his flank a slight smack, making him return his gaze to meet hers as she licked back up and took as much of him as she could in her mouth.

He bucked into her sharply, his hands weaving into the long side of her hair, as she felt his prick hit the back of her throat. She was well practiced. She would not gag, but she dug her nails sharply into his abdomen as a warning all the same. His fingers loosened in her hair then, allowing her to set the pace as she slowly dragged her tongue along the base of his shaft, swirling her tongue over the head and holding back a smile at the shivery laugh that escaped his lips. She would go slow, she decided, aim for more of those little sounds. There'd be time for thrusts and cries and bruises later.

"I'd have never guessed you'd be quite so accomplished with your mouth," he grunted, his breath starting to grow ragged and split as she slowly worked her mouth down him. "You have trouble enough making your mouth sweet most of the time."

She pulled back with a satisfying pop, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Does my dirty common mouth offend you, Mon Grand Captain?" she mocked, giving the best pout she could manage. "Is it only pretty noble lips like those on Ambassador Montilyet that you want wrapped around your precious prick?"

He growled at her, grabbing her by the hair and guiding her rougly back. She tried to dull her smile, fully aware that her teeth might not be a welcome addition. She let him set the pace now, by the ancestor's he'd earned it. He was gentle still, one hand wrapped in her hair and the other gently cupping her cheek as he lead her... she'd never let him know, but she loved to do this for him, more than she'd loved doing it for any other. The feel of his calloused fingers on her cheek, the way his cock fit against the roof of her mouth so perfectly, the way the swell of him hit the insides of her cheeks... she moaned, letting the vibration settle as she took him deeper still. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his head pushed back against the doorframe as he stroked her hair. "Maker, Siba. I could fuck your mouth for all eternity."

She pulled her mouth away, leaving a trail of saliva between the tip and her bottom lip. She leant in to carefully lick it away, but pulled back before he could thrust in to her again. "If you think I bought you to the bedroom of Her Excellency just for you to spend in my mouth, you are sorely mistaken."

She lifted his hands from her hair and walked over to the stairs that lead to the large bed, unbuttoning the front of her jacket as she went. The bed was ornate and low... a perfect height for what she had planned. She heard him following, but did not look back, instead waiting until she felt his hands grab her from behind and flip her onto the silk sheets, pinning her in one swift move.

She could stop her grin as he kissed her, his still hard cock rubbing against the inside of her thigh. The idea of him tasting himself on her lips made her throb, and she impatiently reached a hand down the front of her trousers, slipping into her smalls and placing two fingers around her clit, rubbing gently as his mouth started to kiss down her neck.

He pulled away when he noticed what she was doing. "Patience woman! I was getting there."

"You were taking to long. I know your patterns now, Rainier... I can't wait"

He sat back on his knees, and she started to pull her hand away to sit up to join him when he reached forward, grabbing her arm and stilling her hand.

"Then don't stop."

She looked at him, a grin spreading over her face as she shifted, letting her jacket fall open, revealing both breasts. "What do you want from me, Rainier?"

"Touch yourself," came the curt response. She looked down for a moment as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, holding for a moment. "Let me watch."

"Why should I?"

"Please..."

She let him wait for just a moment, before gently moving her hand again, her two fingers brushing her swollen clit, her hand straining against the fabric of her trousers. She was amazed she hadn't soaked through them. She licked the fingers of the other hand before running her fingertips gently over her nipple, quickly making her forget the show and melt into her own desire to touch herself.

Thom knelt over her, his eyes devouring every part of her body as he started to stroke himself, matching her speed at first, but quickly gaining a pace. A bead of sweat started to drip down his brow, and she gently ran a foot up the back of his thigh, urging him to calm, to slow down, and he did, breathing deeply to calm himself as he dropped to lean on one hand, watching her hand move faster on herself.

"Did you touch yourself like this," he murmured, his eyes not leaving the sight of her hand making small circles, hidden away behind cloth. "Before... when I was... before I came to you."

"Yes."

"Just like this?"

"In my quarters. On the road. With Cassandra sleeping beside me, sometimes. Thinking of you. Always thinking of you."

She saw him grip the base of his cock, stopping his strokes. It stoked something inside of her, and she found her hand moving more violently, her pace becoming maddening at the thought that she'd almost made him spent.

"Fuck, Siba... I need to be inside you."

She didn't argue this time. Turning herself over and on to her knees, she pulled down her trousers and spread her legs as far as they would go. She felt him guide himself inside her, hands gripping on to her hips, taking a few thrusts to bury himself inside her to the hilt. He stopped there for a moment, the bastard, before she moved herself against him, moving herself hard against him with a satisfying smack. One of his hands reached around her, his fingers circling her clit with none of the finesse she'd shown herself, but it hardly mattered. She was close. She was maddeningly close, and the feeling of that bead of sweat dripping from his brow onto her ass as he pounded into her only made her cry out louder.

In the distance, the court bell rang out, signalling that the dancing was to begin. She laughed- a shivery, breathy exhale, and exclaimed. "They'll come looking for us."

"I'll make you come so loud they won't have to search."

One of her hands reached for her breasts as she felt him tightening, his cock filling her harder as he drove into her with no control. The bells rang, his fingers kept going as she felt her orgasm grow.

"Fuck... _Thom_..."

She couldn't hold herself up as she came, her limbs collapsing under her as she cried out for him, her body pulsating as every nerve in her body cried out. He held her steady, his strong arm wrapped around her, holding her limp form as he spent himself in her, collapsing on top of her as he spent himself. They stayed there for a moment, breath ragged, clothes damp with sweat, listening to the bell finish tolling.

As she regained her breath, she turned to look at him. He was dripping with sweat. Hardly a fitting look for the Winter Palace, but she doubted she looked better. His eyes were blissful though, with the peace she yearned to see. He was getting better at knowing he was loved. She was thankful for that.

He leant in, kissing the tip of her nose and pulling her into a closer hold. "We'll be fashionably late, Inquisitor."

"I suppose we will."

"May I at least get a dance? I believe you still owe me one."

She smiled at him, kissing him softly. "Yes. I do believe you've earned it."


End file.
